


the fantastic trio

by ZOMBIEDOG



Series: DINOBOT DRABBLES [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Other, baby dinobots, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: mainly posting this so tumblr wont eat them





	the fantastic trio

**Author's Note:**

>   
> mainly posting this so tumblr wont eat them  
> 

Out of the 3 little babes, it’s easy to see which two Cade named and which one Crosshairs named (being the ones to find the little things when the dinobots were farther in the junkyard and not near a suspicious set of cars they seemed to be very protective of specifically Slug and Scorn)

The tyrannosaurus was named ‘Dynamo’ (nobody’s sure where Cade got the nickname ‘T’ from, but the little guy answers to it so they don’t mind it too much), the triceratops is Riot (resemblance to Slug is blamed), and finally the ‘flying terror’ (as Drift calls them) is Windways (Crosshairs mentioned in passing about some obscure Cybertronian tradition he refused to elaborate on)

Dynamo is perhaps the most destructive of the trio, and if he’s not setting fire to Cade’s curtains, he’s eating literally anything he can get his teeth into (Scorn’s tail is absolutely included in this). Windways is second to this though they don’t mean to be (still taking flying lessons from Strafe, they sometimes crash-land or rest on something Not meant to hold a cybertronians weight). Riot is (surprisingly) the angel of the three

Scorn has been seen many times carrying a naughty dinobot sparkling between his teeth (much like a mother alligator) and depending on which sparkling is being Detained, you can often hear chirping and hissing (maybe a little roar if its Dynamo) and Windways has even learned the trick of sticking their tail out through the gap Scorn inadvertently provides when he doesn’t close his jaws all the way

Recharge sessions usually entail Scorn and Grimlock in their alt-modes curling up around Slug and Strafe (sometimes in root mode) cuddling sparklings that always seem to have zoomies around nap-time (glares from Grimlock usually settle them down), though with the arrival of Izabella, Windways has learned how to carry both Dynamo and Riot over Grimlock’s back so they can then cuddle with their new favorite human (shes their favorite since she doesn’t hog the blankets like Cade)

Grimlock is a terrible influence with his patrol car-stealing-ways as Dynamo has been spotted multiple times trailing after him, sometimes dragging a tire Grimlock ‘accidently’ dropped within the little things grabbing range

Wherever Drift is meditating is where Riot will be. The little trike seems to adore the samurai and will often take recharge naps near (or even sometimes sleeping on) Drift’s lap while the bigger bot meditates, and though the samurai Doth Protest Too Much, he very much has a weak spot for Riot and will often spoil the sparkling however he can

Crosshairs is absolutely guilty of coddling a little Windways when he spends time with Scorn, the dinobot often being used as the paratroopers pillow while he recharges, trusting this bot in particular to handle the more fragile sparkling. Scorn has many recordings of Crosshairs chirping and clicking at the sparkling in Cybertronian, and sometimes even tickling the little thing until they’re nothing but a chirpy little mess

The dinobot babys are agents of chaos and everyone loves them


End file.
